Rose0250
Rose0250, otherwise known as Rose, is a new member to the wiki with her new character, Marissa Stahlbaum (the link is below :)) with more to come. Rose is an avid fan of YouTube, especially iiSuperwomanii and Charlie McDonald (he's just so geeky and cute ;)). Rose, when she is older, wishes to become an actress, a writer, a fashion designer, a makeup artist, a model, an editor, or a Kim Kardashian. All About Rose <3 Personality Rose believes that (like Nagito Komaeda but not as severe :)) she has good luck and bad luck. She grew up with a great family and great friends (good luck) but had to move away from her hometown of ten years (bad luck) Rose also is considered a little overdramatic. For example, she made kind of a fuss when she was younger about losing a castle that she so dearly loved. Interests * Fun * IRL Squad (Da Real and 1.0 <3) * Online Squad (All of you <3) * Superheroes * Creating OCs * Writing * Japan * China * Netflix Appearance Rose has brown hair and eyes, tan skin, a "fish nose" and comes to a whopping height of 5'3! Creations Characters Characters I Have ''Made Pages For :): Students at EAH = Rebels = [[Marissa Stahlbaum|'Marissa Stahlbaum']]' (Main character in Rose's cast of characters) [[Simon Smee|'''Simon Smee]] [[Zelda Thief|'Zelda Thief']] [[Duke Diùc Duchess|'Duke Diùc Duchess']] Graceful Charming [[Klara Drosselmeyer|'Klara Drosselmeyer']] = Royals = [[Jessica Darling|'Jessica Darling']] [[Dawn Mayfairy|'Dawn Mayfairy']] [[Adoette Lily|'Adoette Lily']] [[Shouting Cricket|'Shouting Cricket']] [[Orenda Genie|'Orenda Genie']] [[Maksim Sorcerer|'Maksim Sorcerer']] [[Serena Hare|'Serena Hare']] [[Dream Mouse|'Dream Mouse']] [[Midnight Queen|'Midnight Queen']] [[Phoebe Looking Glass-Darling|'Phoebe Looking Glass-Darling']] [[Patty Past|'Patty Past']] = Roybels = [[Makonnen King|'Makonnen King']] [[Atharaan Angel|'Atharaan Angel']] [[Venus Beautiful|'Venus Beautiful']] = Neutrals = [[Pacific Mermaid|'Pacific Mermaid']] [[Anurna Fairy|'Anurna Fairy']] [[Camila Baba|'Camila Baba']] [[Adara Baba|'Adara Baba']] NOT Students at EAH TBA Pets TBA Adults TBA Locations TBA RPs TBA Doll Lines TBA Upcoming Pages TBA Ideas Character Ideas ??? The-Pooh, daughter of Winnie-The-Pooh from Winnie-The-Pooh ??? Deer, great-granddaughter of Bambi from Bambi ??? Te, great-great-great-''great''-granddaughter of Tarte ''(The Norwegian equivalent of Santa) '??? Plum-Fairy', daughter of The Sugar Plum Fairy from ''The Nutcracker ??? Mouseeater, son of The Cat from Cat and Mouse in Partnership ??? Youth, son of The Youngest Boy from The Story of the Youth Who Went Forth to Learn What Fear Was ??? Goat, daughter of The Fourth Goat from The Wolf and the Seven Young Goats Loyal John, daughter of Trusty John from Trusty John ??? Foxy, daughter of The Fox from The Wonderful Musician ??? King, daughter of The Girl from The Twelve Brothers ??? Keeper, daughter of The Innkeeper from The Pack of Ragamuffins Quote Ideas Ships Romantic # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Friendship # Dawn Mayfairy and Marissa Stahlbaum (2.0, named that because Drosselmeyer and Marie were best friends during high school) You'll see why soon! # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Rival # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Enemy # Marissa and Desi (Ship name to be undecided, I was thinking Doll Demon since Desi is a demon and used to be described to look doll-like and Mars is literally a doll.) Okay, do not judge me for shipping this, but I really love this ship! Just the bitchiness of Marissa combined with the... devilishness (?) of Desi, these two make a fiery enemies with fake apologies and comebacks from Desi that literally send Marissa into tears. # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Quotes Social Media We Heart It Public Insta Spotify Main Tumblr Rotation # Marissa # Jessica # Adoette # Simon # Dawn # Makonnen # Pacific # Zelda # Shouting # Atharaan # Anurna # Duke # Orenda # Venus # Adara # Graceful # Makism # Adara # Klara # Serena # Dream # Midnight # Phoebe # Patty Category:Driver